


The Sorority Pledge at the Frat Party

by Princess_April



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Adults, Betrayal, Body Writing, Condoms, Cum Play, Dark, F/F, F/M, F4FM, Facial, Fdom, Gaslighting, Gonewildaudio, Manipulation, Rape, audio script, drunk, elaborate setup, frat party, sweet degradation, “sweety”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April
Summary: A “chance” meeting at a fraternity party is the scene for a dark and plausible scenario (you’ve been warned!). In a slow burn and an elaborate setup, the speaker coaxes and tricks the listener into getting extremely drunk at a frat party, and dancing with some of the unscrupulous frat guys.  Eventually the listener is on the verge of passing out, and the speaker “rescues” her. She arranges for her to get gang-raped, all while sweetly talking to her and “helping” her, eventually even writing degrading things in magic marker on her body.  The listener passes out, eventually waking up covered in cum and condoms.  She can’t remember what happened… including that the speaker was involved.  When she calls the speaker over to her dorm to discuss going to the police, the speaker gaslights her, degrades her, and shames her, convincing her that going to the police would end in disaster—even after the listener begins to understand that speaker was directly involved in her rape.  WARNING: This is a REALLY dark and frighteningly plausible scenario.  It’s sexy to me, but I’m a perv that way.  It goes without saying (I hope) that I would NEVER EVER condone or encourage a scenario like this in real life.
Kudos: 4





	The Sorority Pledge at the Frat Party

**Author's Note:**

> [PERFORMANCE NOTES: This girl is cold, calculating, and merciless—and yet, her “performance” has to be completely believable. She comes off as sweet, personable and low key, and stays that way throughout the audio—perhaps until the very very end. It’s a cruel and almost unbelievable betrayal, and yet… sometimes… this is what women do to each other. Heartbreaking, but very real.] 
> 
> [SFX: There are several OPTIONAL sound effects in this one. Most of which are musical—to set the mood of the party and to indicate when time has passed by changing the music. These things are OPTIONAL. If you need assistance with them, though, don’t hesitate to contact me on Reddit (u/Princess_April).]
> 
> _**LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE** : This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, **All rights reserved.** Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the Reddit post of the script offer. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script._

——————START ——————

[OPTIONAL SFX – Dance music playing in the background]

Whoa!

Oh my gosh!

Hi!

Wait… you do remember me, right?

Last year? We were in that one class together, remember?

Uh—leadership training or some bullshit.

Yeah! We were in the same study group.

It was me, my boyfriend, and you and… this other guy?

Right! Yeah, I remember you were, like, the smart one.

We were all just kinda doing what you told us to do. [giggle]

Did you end up getting an A?

[friendly laugh] Yeah, makes sense.

Me? I think I got a D or something.

Well, I was kinda distracted, actually.

My boyfriend? He kinda broke up with me at the end of that semester.

No, it’s okay. It was actually… well…

No, it’s nothing. It’s just… I actually think it was because of you.

No! It was nothing you did. You’re just like… you’re SO pretty, and he kept looking at you, and when we’d go out, he’d like keep talking about you, you know?

And I was just like… well… do you want to be with me, or do you want to talk about her?

And we had this big fight, and … we broke up. [nervous giggle]

No, it’s fine! It’s totally okay, like.. it’s not your fault. You didn’t do anything… except you know… be YOU. [giggle]

It was probably for the best.

[pause]

Hey… He didn’t… like… ask you out or anything, did he?

No? Oh, okay…

No, I was just wondering. [giggle]

Anyway, that’s no reason we can’t be friends, right?

Totally! It’s all like… whatever. 

Guys, right?

So [sigh] anyway… cool party huh?

You look really pretty, by the way.

No, seriously. Your dress is so hot!

Wait… are you pledging for Gamma?

Oh my gosh, that makes sense, now! That’s why you’re here right?

No! You’re totally gonna get in! 

Of course you are!

[reassuring] They take sophomore’s too. Besides they’d be crazy to turn you down!

Oh… Yeah, I know the guys try to make the Gamma pledges feel welcome, so they throw this party every year. [bashful giggle]

Me? Oh no. [laugh] I’m not the sorority type.

I totally get it though. Sisterhood—girls have your back. Once your in, your in for life. You know.

No, I just… I went to high school with one of the guys in the fraternity, and he said I could drop by, so… you know. Thought I’d see how the cool kids lived.

[laugh] Oh, thanks for saying so, but I’m just a nerd who’s crashing the party.

I literally just put on the only dress I had in my closet. [giggle]

[slight pause] 

[sigh] Wow… the girls here are so pretty.

And the guys aren’t bad either, right? [giggle]

Are you okay? What’s wrong?

Parties make you nervous? Why? Seriously you look so hot! You run circles around these other girls.

Oh. Well, what is it then?

Oooh! The guys?

I know they’re kinda rowdy, but they’re totally cool! Trust me, I know a bunch of them!

No, you don’t have anything to worry about. 

I totally get it, though. Safety first, right?

Hey, I just had an idea!

Do you want to be party buddies? 

Yeah, that way we can both have a couple drinks and have some fun, but we’ll keep an eye out for each other, and check in every now and then.

Yeah. Here give me your number. 

Got it. Okay, I just texted you. That’s me. Now you can just text me if you need me to come rescue you! Isn’t that what the cool girls do? [giggle]

Totally, I promise I’ll do the same if I need you, but seriously. These guys are really nice. Total gentlemen, I’ll introduce you around!

Yeah, it’s no problem whatsoever!

It’s okay. You’ll have fun I promise! Let’s go get a beer and I’ll introduce you to my friend from high school.

He’s a really good guy. Totally chill, okay?

Ok, come on.

[PAUSE TIME PASSES]

[OPTIONAL SFX - music change with time passing]

Hey girl! What’s going on?

Are you having fun?

Yeah, I told you he was a nice guy, right?

I saw you two dancing out there earlier.

For real, he is so lucky! You’re the prettiest girl here. I swear to God!

[giggle]

Oh! Here, take this one. I haven’t drunk out of it yet. 

No, I’ll get another one!

No. Look, you need to relax. The sisters are gonna ask the guys how the party went. And you want them to say you were fun to hang with, right? I’m just trying to make sure you have a good time!

You’re totally safe here, okay? Loosen up! Get back on the dance floor!

Me?! No, I can’t dance! No no … wait wait. [playful groan]

See? I don’t even know what I’m doing!

Oh my gosh… is there anything you can’t do? Like, you’re such a good dancer!

What?

You’re fine! [giggle] No no… If you’re worried about being drunk, you obviously haven’t drunk enough yet! 

I’m just kidding! 

[sees her friend] Oh! Hey there! We were just talking about you!

[to him and other guys] Who are your friends?

Hi friends! 

Have you met MY friend?

She is such a good dancer, isn’t she?

Yeah, I saw that! I’m so glad you guys are getting along!

Oh, hey will you guys keep her company?

I need to go pee and get another drink!

[quieter to her] What? No I’ll be right back. You’re in good hands. Don’t worry about it. Just have fun.

[to them] Hey guys! I know she’s like super hot, but keep your hands to yourself, okay? [laugh] 

I’m watching you guys! [giggle]

[giggle] Alright. [stumbles] Woops! [laugh] I’ll be right back!

[PAUSE – TIME PASSES]

[OPTIONAL SFX – Music Change]

[uncontrolled giggling] Hey! There you are!

Oh yeah! Sorry.

I got to talking to some people in the kitchen and I totally forgot!

You know how it is!

Are you okay? You were dancing out there for quite a while…

No, no… you can’t go home yet—it’s just starting to get good! 

What’s wrong?

I don’t… really understand what you’re saying…

Seriously, how much have you been drinking?

Wait, what’s all this?

Jello shots?

Did you drink all those? 

[laugh] Wow… okay. 

Where are the guys? I can’t believe they just left you alone like that.

Oh, their getting more?

Okay… calm down. Why didn’t you text me? 

You did? 

Oh… sorry, I must have missed it.

He was groping you?

What do you mean?

[disbelieving laugh] No… No, he wouldn’t do that.

No, I’ve known him since high school. He doesn’t just go around grabbing girls’ breasts at in front of everyone at parties.

[gently firm—but she knows exactly what she’s doing…] No. You must have done something. What did you do?

Look, I can barely understand you.

I know I promised to watch out for you, but I was right over there, like twenty minutes ago, and you looked like you were having a great time. 

Well, you obviously did something to lead him on, or he wouldn’t have done that.

I think you’re just… confused okay? 

[surprised] Whoa whoa…. Take it easy. You almost fell over.

Yeah, well… those slutty heels you’re wearing aren’t helping.

Okay. Okay, we obviously need to get you… out of here. Oh wait there he is!

[to her friend] Hey… 

No no, she’s fine… I think she just needs a minute. She’s just a little confused. [giggle] 

No, sweety, it’s okay. Hey … can we… uhm… use your bedroom?

Yeah, she just needs a second to regroup. Is that okay?

Actually... can you help me with her? Yeah… just take her arm…

No, sweety… you’re just confused, okay? He’s here to help you. I promise.

She almost fell earlier, so… 

No, let’s just… get her into the bedroom.

Shhh. No, it’s okay. We’re going to take care of you, alright?

[PAUSE – TIME PASSES]

[OPTIONAL SFX – Muted music, behind a closed door]

Sweety…

Hello…

Look at her, she is SO drunk.

[louder] Hey girl! Do you hear me?

[to him] Seriously, how much vodka did you put in those jello shots?

[giggle] Oh my God! You’re so bad!

[to her] Hey, hey, sweety? Are you awake?

Yeah… it’s me… 

I thought you weren’t going to get drunk?

Well, that’s not what it looks like.

[feigning sympathy] Oh, I know… I know. It’s okay. No, no. Give me your phone. You don’t need to call anyone. 

WE’RE taking care of you.

It’s okay sweety. 

[giggle] God… she is like, stupid-pretty.

No wonder my boyfriend couldn’t keep his eyes off her. 

It’s like… she just can’t help it. She doesn’t even have to try.

Remember last year, at that party that was shut down by the cops?

Remember there was a girl they found passed out in the bathroom?

This was her!

Seriously! Some guy like roofied her, and fucked in the bathroom before the cops showed up.

They found her there and they just assumed she was drunk and put her in bed. [giggle]. But , she’d actually been raped. 

Oh… my ex told me about it… he was at the party.

No, it wasn’t him. I wouldn’t have been surprised if it was though. He had a huge boner for her.

Anyway, when she woke up, she had cum leaking out of her pussy. She knew she was raped, but she never reported it. Like… what was she gonna say? [giggle]

[pause] 

YOU like her, though, right?

All the guys do… It’s gross… 

She told me what you did.

Don’t lie… I know you were touching her … 

Well? 

She’s right there.

You want to fuck her, right?

Look, I practically handed her to you guys, and she’s totally fucked up on Jell-O shots that YOU gave her. 

She doesn’t even know where she is.

Are you seriously gonna turn into a pussy right now? 

Well, what’s the problem?

Me? No, I’m not leaving… I want to watch… 

Hey… hey, no sweety. Where do you think you’re going? Just stay there. Good.

[laughing] She barely even understands me. 

Seriously… you want me here anyway. The whole frat house knows I’m the responsible one who doesn’t drink. I mean, everyone except her knows that. [giggle]

I know better than to drink around you assholes. 

[giggle] There’s no way they’ll think anything can happen while I’m in here with her. So just take your dick out do what you’re gonna do.

I mean, she wants it anyway. Look at how she’s dressed.

I bet she’s already wet…

Let’s see… Pull her panties down. I’ll help you, hold on.

Hey sweety? I need you to get up on your knees okay. Lay on your stomach and get up on your knees. That’s it, girl.

[to him] Come on, pull her panties down!

[to her] There you go, sweety.

[to him] Whoa… do you smell that?

That’s her! God she is such a slut! 

Well? Go on… fuck her.

You probably want to use a condom though. Who knows where this slut’s been. Plus you don’t want to get her pregnant.

Yeah… 

Hey sweety? My friend thinks your pretty.

He wants to fuck you, okay?

That’s okay, right?

You’re horny, right?

No no... just stay right there. There you go.

Do you like him too? Huh?

[to her] God look at you! You are so pretty! How do you get your eye makeup so perfect? 

[to him] No... like, pull her up on all fours. 

Yeah. I want to see it go in.

Oh my god, she shaves her pussy?!

[to her] Like, who do you shave it for? Do you have a boyfriend? Or do just keep it like that... just in case. [giggle] So you can steal other girl’s boyfriends… Huh?

No no.. watch me… Watch me. It’s okay..

He’s gonna stick it in now, okay?

[to him] Here, grab her hair. 

Who cares? It doesn't matter. Just fuck her, and hurry up.

Look at her face, she can feel it going in. 

[to her] God, you are SO hot! Oh my God. No wonder guys like you so much!

No sweety... stay right there.

[to him] She’s what?

[to her] Aww… you like him, huh?

Wow, you are so sweet!

Like, you’re so good to the guys, aren’t you?

Just like that party last year? Huh?

Were you this WET for that guy in the bathroom…

Are you sure you didn’t fuck my boyfriend too?

You probably don’t remember, huh?

Did you fuck him?

Is that why he broke up with me?

[to him] Here pull her up… Pull her dress off… 

I want to see this homewrecker’s tits.

Oh fuck…

[bitter] Fucking perfect… of course. 

What?

Already? 

[sigh] Alright… 

[to her] Hey sweety? You’re making him cum already, okay?

Yeah. 

Don’t worry, he’s wearing a condom so you won’t get pregnant…

[giggle] Aww!

You’re making him cum!

Oh, that’s so sweet! 

[to him] No, wait.. take the condom off.

Come on, just take it off and give it to me. 

Don’t spill it… I want to pour it on her.

Just give it!

[to her] Here, girl. Come here… 

Look up at me… that’s right.

Here’s some cum, okay? No! no… right on your face, okay? No… Don’t move.

That’s it, sweety… 

[to him] Hold her! Hold her hair!

[to her] There you go. Right on your fucking forehead.

There… that’s good. Perfect!

I know you can’t see… something got in your eyes, okay? Just keep them closed.

[to him] Hey, hey. Go get your friends…

No no! It’s fine. Just go get them and bring them in here. One at a time.

If anyone asks just tell them I’m taking care of her and she’s sleeping, and she needs some water….

Totally… just go. Oh and bring a magic marker too, okay?

You heard me.

[to her]Hey, sweety… how are you feeling?

Do you want to turn over… On your back?

Yeah… there you go. Just relax. Keep your eyes closed or they’ll sting, okay?

God…

Look at your body. 

[more honestly jealous than spiteful] I hate you. 

Do you want to get fucked some more? 

Huh? 

[to new guy] Hey, yeah… come in. Close the door. Hurry up!

No… you don’t need to do anything. 

Just get a condom from the table.

[to her] Spread your legs, sweety.

Look at me… No look at me.

[wet spitting sound]

[giggle]

Right in your face, okay?

No… don’t wipe it off… 

[to him] Come on… fuck her.

[breathing—nervous and excited]

Grab her tits.

[to her friend] Oh hey, there you are. 

Water? Who cares? Put It down. Just gimmie the marker.

[to current rapist] Keep fucking her. 

[to her] Ok, sweety? This might tickle okay? I’m gonna write on you.

Don’t worry… I’ll only write in places where your dress covers. 

Here… right on your perfect flat little tummy.

I’m gonna write…

[say the words slowly, as she’s writing them] “Drunk…”

“Gamma…”

“Pledge…”

Okay? 

Good. Perfect. You want to be a Gamma girl, right?

Right? 

Yeah, that’s right. 

Come on.

[to the guy] Hey… Are gonna cum? 

Well, hurry up!

You wanted a turn so you need to be quick.

Good.

[to her] See? You’re pussy’s so good, sweety! 

You’re so good at making guys cum huh?

[to him] Take off your condom.

Like… dump it on her tits, or something.

Wow… That’s a lot…

[to her] Look at all that, sweety. 

[to him] No just leave the condom. Just like the other one in her hair.

Ok, get out. Go get another guy.

Yeah, hurry up.

[to her] Okay, sweety? I’m gonna keep a tally… right there on your thigh… of how many guys fucked the gamma pledge, okay?

Here, I’ll write… 

[say the words slowly, as she’s writing it] “Cocks…”

“Serviced…”

And before that I’ll just put tally marks. 

There’s one… 

And two… [giggle]

You’re such fun girl, huh?

Ok wait, here comes number three, alright?

[to her] Are you ready for more?

[to THEM] Hey, you guys. Hold her hands down. She keeps wanting to wipe her face. 

[to her] Oh… I know you’re tired… come on just a little bit more… 

Here he comes.

It’ll go faster if you squeeze him, okay? 

Come on.. try.

Make your pussy really tight for him, sweety. [giggle]

Here… I’m gonna write [slowly as she’s writing] “cum-dump” just under your tits. Like that… okay?

And on your other leg, I’m gonna write… [slowly as she’s writing] “gammas… rule…” [giggle]

Oops… he’s done, already.

Good job, little gamma pledge!

[to him] No, just pour it on her stomach and get out.

Leave the condom.

I’m gonna get pictures… just do it. [giggle]

[to her] There you go, girl!

Perfect. That’s where cum belongs, right? All over your perfect, homewrecking little body, right?

And that’s… three… [giggle]

Awww… you look like you’re gonna fall asleep, sweety…

Here comes number four… 

We’ve got plenty more for you.

But you can go ahead and go to sleep if you want.

They guys don’t really care if your awake.

[sound fading out]

All they need is your wet pledge-cunt, okay?

[to them] We’ve got like… what? Six more guys out there?

Come on get some lube for her ass… And get another guy to jerk on her face.

I want to fucking ruin her…

[OPTIONAL SFX – iphone-esque sound of pictures being taken— four or so of them—each separated by  
A pause]

[PAUSE—TIME PASSES]

Hey… I got here as fast as I could.

I’m so glad you called me. 

Did you finally get my texts?

I’ve been so worried about you since last night!

Of course… of course! 

But, what is it you couldn’t tell me on the phone?

Are you okay? What happened?

No but… I couldn’t find you! You disappeared on me! 

I thought maybe you hooked up with one of the frat guys, and you weren’t answering my texts, so… I just kinda went home.

Where did you go?

Wait wait.. shhh… it’s okay. Calm down. 

Take it easy! Just… just talk to me, okay?

You woke up where?

Uh-huh….

[shocked gasp, whispered] No way…

[weighty “realization”] Oh my god…

How did you get there?

Well… what DO you remember? Where did you go? Last I saw you, you were on the dance floor… And that guy had his hands all over you.

I—

What?

Well, it looked like you were enjoying it to me…

[defensive] Ok, well… I don’t know… That’s what it looked like.

I thought you weren’t going to get drunk…

No, I’m not blaming you, I’m just … well, you did wear that short dress, and… 

I saw you flirting and laughing with those guys and … well…. Everybody saw you, you know?

No, I know! I totally believe you…

You were raped… of course! I just--I mean, if you go to the police, like… what are you going to tell them?

Do you… do you even remember who it was?

My friend? 

No. It couldn’t have been him. He was with me. We were both looking for you. He was worried about you.

[dubious] Okay… well… you said you found condoms all over you, right? As in multiple?

What did you do?

You got dressed and ran out… 

Well, yeah that makes sense. I would have too…

It’s just… did you go to the hospital, because they have these kits that can—

Why not?

I don’t understand. They wrote ON you?

What do you mean?

[gasp] No…

[acting all the way—empathy, horror] Oh… Oh my god…

That’s… that’s disgusting!

Is it still there?

[a good acting performance—ALMOST crying for her] Oh… you poor thing. Oh god…

Come here… come here. [hugs her] I’m so sorry that happened to you.

I’m so sorry… [SLIGHT emphasis—this is the reveal] sweety…

[listener breaks off the hug] 

What?

I’m sorry… I didn’t mean anything by it…

Me?

Of course, I wasn’t there…

Why would you--?

No, I couldn’t find you.

What does me saying “sweety” have to do with—?

No! I wasn’t! 

Of course, I wasn’t there! 

God… how can you accuse me of something like that?

No… you’re just confused, okay?

That really hurts my feelings! 

I’ve been nothing but nice to you! 

Look, you were REALLY drunk, and.. barely coherent… and… you were raped.

I get that. But I had nothing to do with it!

No, it’s okay.

It’s alright.

Anybody in your shoes would be freaking out right now… grasping at anything they can hold on to.

It’s okay… It’s okay.

I forgive you. It’s okay?

But…

I don’t think you can go to the police…

[PERFORMANCE SUGGESTION: This scene should get quieter and more intimate as it goes. The more unbelievably cruel things she says, the quieter and more intimately she should say them—all the way to the end of the audio]

Well, because… what are you going to tell them?

Everybody at the party saw how you were dressed. Everyone saw how you were acting.

They saw you dancing and flirting with the guys, and you were letting them touch you, right?

So … why wouldn’t they think that… that’s what you wanted? 

Just a wild girl, you know??

I mean, MAYbe you’ll get the guys in trouble with the university. Get the fraternity suspended, but can you imagine what a rape trial would be like?

They’ll dig into your past.

Are you sure you want them to do that?

This isn’t the first time something like this has happened is it?

Well, that’s not what I heard…

You were the girl in that bathroom, at the party last year… right?

Sometimes you hear things, is all…

Anyway, you didn’t report it then, did you?

[“sympathetic” sigh] That doesn’t look too good.

I’m just saying… are you sure you want to do that to yourself?

You probably wouldn’t even win. 

You’re a party girl… and everybody knows it.

I know, sweety… go ahead and cry… 

No no no… I wasn’t there.

[softly evil] But…

Even if I was…

You can’t do anything about it…

You can’t prove it…

It’s your word… against mine, isn’t it?

I know sweety… go ahead and cry.

Go ahead, it’s okay.

[soft laugh] You’re just stupid is all… 

You’re an easy target.

And honestly? 

I don’t think you’re gonna make the Gammas now… 

Seriously… why did you want to join them? Did you feel alone? After that party. Like… you wanted a sisterhood or something? You want to belong. Be normal again?

[soft laugh] Well, anyway… I’m pretty sure they don’t take drunk rape sluts.

Especially when there are pictures of you covered in cum… and condoms… Your body tagged in magic marker… on the internet. Giving them a bad name…

They don’t let girls like you into sororities…

They hate bitches like you, you know?

And so do I. 

You pretty girls?

You think you can have whatever you want, don’t you? 

You can just take it?

Especially guys who belong to other girls…

With your perfect tits and your skinny legs.

[softly mean] Fuck you, bitch.

This is what you get.

[pause]

Anyway… I guess I said what I came here to say.

You’re move, home wrecker. 

I’ll see you later…

Sweety.

\-------------------- END ------------------


End file.
